Fallen Angel
by TwIlIgHt-ObSseTiOn
Summary: Bella is an Angel but doesnt know it yet. Edward is a vampire Craving the sweetest blood to hit the earth. But bella has somebody she has to protect. a little girl. what happens when she falls in love with the adorable Edward? read and find out.
1. Forks

**A/N Hi this is my second fan fiction. and i pearsonally think its five times better than my first. so hope you like it!!**

I hummed along to my blue I-pod while packing my stuff. Forks. Forks, Washington. I absolutely _loath_ it. But its not like I actually have another choice. My mother has already gotten married to _Phil._ ugh! So I'm going to go see my father- My REAL father- In Forks. Fun……

"Hurry Bella! Your flight leaves in less than an hour!" my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

We were now at the airport. "Are you sure, honey? You don't have to go! You can stay at home. We will call you every week!" my mother begged for the millionth time in less than an hour. I absolutely love my harebrained mother, but…… she's better off without me.

"Mom for one, too late my plane is about to leave in five minutes. And two, I'm seventeen, I cant stay by myself for that long, nor do I want to." I said as I rolled my eyes at her. Her and Phil are going on a world tour for his base ball career. He finally made the big league. I don't know why though. He isn't that good.

"But, Bella honey, are you _sure_?"

I'm getting a little tired of this same answer I've given her for the past million times she has asked that exact same question. But I repeated it anyways.

"Yes, mother, I'm absolutely _sure._" I gave her one quick kiss on the cheek as a reassurance and turned to sprint up the walk to the plane. I turned once giving her a quick wave, and she complied shaking her hand franticly in every direction. I laughed silently to myself then took my seat. I'm going to miss her. My best friend. My mother. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. I have a long enough journey I can easily sleep. With that I ordered my drink of sprite and stuffed the rotten airplane peanuts in the back of the seat and dozed off into a happy dream of Arizonan heat.

No such luck. I woke up to rain coming down in buckets against the window. What happened to rainbows, sunshine, and the beach? I groaned inwardly and slightly stretched my arms in the cramped seating arrangement. The intercom came on a few minutes later, saying that we were almost to Port, Angeles and to enjoy our stay… blah blah blah. Once the plane landed I got off and searched for the familiar gruffy face of my father in the crowd. He smiled and waved at me. Not as enthusiastically as my mother, but I don't mind. Neither of us like really to show a lot of feelings. I couldn't help but smile as I strode towards him, he looked so darn happy to see me! So I smiled and waved a hand back at him. When I made it to him I gave him a huge hug, that I think caught him off guard, because he stiffened and rubbed the back of my arm awkwardly. I let go and put on a bright smile to try to fade away the gloominess. Might as well make the best of it. We went and found my bags. Then, we were off to Forks in his old police cruiser. The whole way up was silent but I didn't mind. It gave me more time to think to myself. Then Charlie interrupted the silence.

"Bella, what would you say if I bought you a vehicle?" he asked cautiously while sneaking a glance at me. I thought about this.

"Well, I would say first what kind of "vehicle" and , "Awe, dad you shouldn't have."" I said to him. Please let it be cheap! Please let it be cheap! I chanted over and over in my head.

"Well, it's a truck…… nice'n sturdy. Just what you need. Actually pretty nice." he said now staring intently at a drop of water making its way down the front window shield.

"How much was it." I asked a little nervous.

"It was almost free. I got it from a friend. Billy Black, remember him? You used to play with his kids. Jacob, and , o, I can't remember his girls names but them too?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Hmmm… I do remember him. We were both too shy to actually talk to each other though. He was nice.

"Yeah, I remember, any ways, how much is 'almost free'?" I asked catching the almost.

"Well," Charlie began, "It was only like four hundred dollars. Cheap for a car-truck, I mean, really." he said. I shrugged.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did he give it to you in such great condition so cheap?" I asked now reading his facial expressions. Smooth to rumpled.

"Well. He was in an accident and lets just say he cant necessarily drive anymore." he said quietly. That ended the conversation.

After what seemed like hours we pulled into the little drive way leading to the same old white house with the tree leading up to my old rooms window. I might have to do some changes, but… maybe once I'm settled in. yeah later. My eyes wander anxiously across the lawn to a rusty old red truck. It was rough looking but oddly, I fell in love with it at first sight. I could feel my eyes bug out of my skull, and my jaw drop to the ground. I saw a meaty hand wave in front of my face. I blinked a couple times then turned my head to see a worried looking Charlie.

"You don't like it do you?" he asked solemnly. I rolled my eyes at his insecurity. "Are you kidding Cha- Dad? I love it!" I practically yelled, as I tackled him into a hug still from inside of the car. Again he awkwardly patted the back of my arm. I let go.

"So, dad, do you mind if I take it out for a test drive later?" I asked wriggling my eyebrows at him. He shook his head and laughed as he said,

"Sure, test drive, or looking at the town?" he asked. I pursed my lips then replied.

"I think a little of both." he smiled as I got out of the car. He didn't though. I turned around and furrowed my eyebrows at him. He rolled down the window then said.

"Bella, I'm going to work till eleven tonight, so you get to unpack in peace. And- OH! I forgot, if your still as clumsy as I remember you being, then try not to get lost, I left you a map of the town on the counter ok?" he said finishing his speech.

"Kay, dad. Bye!" I waved at him as he pulled out. He waved back then was gone. Well I better get inside before it starts raining again. It just stopped. I thought as I realized I was still standing there with bags in hand. I strutted inside feeling the new pride of being a vehicle owner. As I passed through the kitchen I realized that the kitchen cabinets were still painted yellow at Renee's attempt to bring sunshine into this dreary little town. I passed it with a smile. Then clomped up the stairs to my room. Still painted blue with the yellow curtains hanging limply over the window centered on the opposite wall. I sighed and dropped my bags on the bed. Then fell on it myself, smacking my head in the process. Stupid Wall! I moaned and moved into a different position. Later when I had dinner made for Charlie, I was unpacked, and looked at the town in my pretty new truck, I fell asleep wondering what tomorrow will hold.

I dreamt that night maybe what was the weirdest dream EVER! I was in a little black room. It was empty . I searched around the room, spinning in a circle a few times. I looked to the floor and there were white, glowing feathers sprayed around everywhere. These were the most beautiful feathers I've probably ever seen! I looked to the ceiling and spun around once more to find the cause that would let such magnificent feathers fall. I still couldn't find the cause. Then I caught a glimpse of more feathers on my back. Then out of nowhere a huge mirror about five times my size popped up. I stood in shock. Not at the coincidence that a mirror that could easily squish me popped out of nowhere, no, but at what I saw _in_ the mirror. I saw me, obviously, but I also saw two long, silky, beautiful, wings, attached to the figure in the mirror. Then I woke up.

Later when I made breakfast for Charlie and got ready, I found myself looking at my reflection in the mirror, wondering if I would stand out. Well I guess ill find out soon enough. I grabbed my bag off of the counter and my cell phone that Renee insisted that I get because it was hard to call from Phoenix. I ran down to my rusty beast of a truck and hopped in.

"Gah!" yelled as once again the overly noisy truck caught me off guard. Then sped as fast as my truck could go to the school. There was nobody there when I pulled up though. I guess I'm just early. I walked into the little building that on the top marked "OFFICE" in bold red letters. As I opened the door the wind whipped my hair along with it. But apparently the lady at the desk didn't notice. As I walked up to her desk I saw it was crowded with papers, and bright colorful flyers. I stopped in front of the desk. She still didn't notice. I looked down at what she was doing to see if it was important or if I could make myself known. I glanced down to see a chocolate bar in one hand and a romance novel in the other, named, "_Fantasies" _in fancy letters. I would rather not think too much into it. I cleared my throat, and she jumped then stashed the book. She looked up at me and smiled. A goofy smile instantly slapped across my face. When she smiled she had bits of chocolate stuck in between her teeth then smudged on the side of her mouth.

"Hi, I'm a new student here." I said still slightly giggling.

"Um, your name please?" she said while twirling her frizzy fed hair with one finger.

"Oh, um Bella Swan." I stated.

"OH! Isabella! We have been waiting for you!" I caught how she said "_we_" I guess that means the school already knows.

"Bella, please." I corrected her as she handed me my schedules. I walked out of the building then looked to the parking lot which was now full. When the door closed behind me all eyes directly shot to me. I felt the warmth of a blush creeping up on my cheeks as I let my head hang. Everybody just kept staring at me. My mother had always said I was inhumanly beautiful. Then I saw a family of absolutely gorgeous people. They were all abnormally pale and had gold eyes. I almost tripped when I saw the most gorgeous of all. Or so I thought. Was a tall bronze haired beauty. I hope he didn't notice.

Later at lunch I was sitting at a table in the middle of the room making small talk with people who's names I completely forgot the second after they introduced themselves. All I could remember was frizzy haired girl who talks too much, and the strange Blondie that somewhat reminds me of a golden retriever.


	2. Jaylee

Chappie 2

****

A/N hey hey ppl! Well I'm pretty happy with the reviews. Frick'n sweet! O I forgot to mention that obviously I am NOT Stephanie Myer, well I mean maybe in my dreams, but not reality. Sorry! Peace and love…… Alexis!

__

Previously: All I could remember was frizzy haired girl who talks too much, and the strange Blondie that somewhat reminds me of a golden retriever.

Now board with were the conversation was heading I decided to look around the cafeteria, scoping the room. My eyes rested on the gorgeous family from this morning. Realizing that I still don't actually know their names I nudged Mrs. Frizzy Head in the arm. Her poofy head flipped at me.

"What!" she said annoyed.

"Hey, um," I said still not remembering her name. "I'm sorry I forgot you name."

She sighed still obviously annoyed.

"Jessica. Is _that_ the only reason you decided to interrupt me?" she said crossing her arms.

"Actually no." I said abruptly.

"What are _their_ names?"

She instantly cheered up apparently they are a cheerful subject for her.

"Oh,_ Them,_ well they're the Cullens'. they are all siblings." she said.

"But, they don't look anything alike." I noticed.

"Oh, I know, they're all adopted. Only Jasper and Rosalie are actually related." she said still widely smiling.

"Who's Rosalie and Jasper? And who are the others?" I asked curios. Then looked over the family again. They were all looking around the cafeteria looking nowhere unparticular. I saw their lips moving vaguely almost as if they were having a silent discussion.

"Well do you see the tall blonde girl and the blonde guy? The girl is Rosalie and the guy Jasper. And then for the others. You see the black hair shrimp? that's Alice-" I cut her off.

"That's not very nice if you don't know them then you shouldn't make fun of them." I said. Then saw all of the Cullen's eyes shoot up to me then go back to what they were doing.

"Whatever, anyway, the big tuff guy with curly hair, that's Emmet. And the hottie with sort of reddish brown hair, that's Edward. But don't get your hopes up, he's too _good_ to actually date anybody in this crap hole." she said sadly. Then I turned my head away to hide the creeping smile. I stole a look to the Cullens to see Edward's face looking away with his cheek raised as he was hiding a smile too. I wonder when he turned her down. Thankfully before she could say anything on the subject the bell dismissing lunch made a shrill ring.

I walked into science with a blonde haired puppy fallowing my every step. I turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me." He still just stood there staring at me. So I cleared me throat. "You can go to your own seat now." I admit it is a little harsh, but wow. Boy cant take a hint. I walked up to the front of the classroom and handed my teacher the little blue slip to sign.

"Thank you Isabella, go to the seat by Mr. Cullen. Edward, raise your hand please so she knows who." he said, as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped at his words. I snapped my mouth closed and turned on my heal to walk to my seat. Next to _him_. _Edward Cullen……_ my heart fluttered as I walked down the isle. Almost there and- Oof! I tripped on my own feet walking down the isle. My face reddened as the class started to laugh, all except Edward that is. He probably thinks I'm retarded or something. Stupid! I internally beat myself up for tripping. As I slid into my seat I saw that Edward immediately stiffened in his seat. His hands clenched in tight fists as his rib cage. I flipped my hair from my shoulder making a brown hairy curtain in between us. Still even as I did that I could still feel his tenseness, almost as if he smelled something. I was always good at feeling emotions and knowing what caused them, oddly enough. The rest of class went like that. The bell wrung and I looked up to get my stuff and he was already gone. Wow I guess he sure booked it out. Wonder what was the rush. I shook it off and walked on to gym. Ugh!_ gym._ might as well kill everybody in that next class. It will be a lot less painful than if they let me actually play. I took the note up to the coach and since it's only my first day I don't have to play. So the coach let me leave early. I walked to the front office to turn the slip in. when I walked in though I saw the back of Edward. Apparently he didn't notice me. So I stood by door waiting patiently. I decided to eaves drop in on they're conversation.

"Mam'" Edward started. "Are you sure there is absolutely no way that I can change my science class?" what? Why would he want to change it? Is it because of me?

"Edward, no. why in the world would you want to change?" she said.

"Just because. So there's-"he stopped short. At that moment the door opened and a breeze swished past me as a student did also to place a paper on the colorful counter. Edward froze and turned on his heal to face me. And he glared at me! What did _I_ do!?

"Ok. I see now that its not possible." he said and flew past me out the door. I felt like I could cry! I walked up to the front desk and practically threw the paper at her and stomped out the door to the truck. Since nobody was out in the parking lot yet. I let a few tears escape. What did I do? I thought as I walked to my truck. I barely even looked at him! I started the truck and thought the same thing the whole way home. I turned off the truck once in the driveway. I sighed and stepped out of the truck. When I was walking around the truck I caught a glimpse of blonde hair hiding behind a tree in the woods by my house. I cocked my head to the side and started to walk toward the little blonde head. As I walked up to it from the back I saw ragged clothes hanging limply from their body and thick long hair. I frowned feeling sympathy for the girl. I reached out and touched the back of her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at me. I saw she had several bruises covering her tear streaked face. No way these were self inflicted. I caught a tear falling from her cheek and wiped it away. I felt so bad for her! She was shivering too! I could help her though. Yeah! I can be her friend.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I stated.

"Hello. I'm Jaylee." she said quietly looking down the whole time. Then she let out a violent shiver.

"Jaylee," I started. "Do you want to come inside of my house? You look cold. I can make hot chocolate?" I asked hoping to help her. She looked up at me with her dirt smeared face.

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" she asked searching my eyes.

"Of course! Why would I hurt you?" I asked putting my arm around her. Then leading her into the house.

"I don't know." she mumbled almost too low for me to hear. I brought her inside and sat her at the couch.  
"So, do you want Hazelnut hot chocolate, or Belgium chocolate?" I asked her holding the two up.

"Um, Belsh- whatever that B word was that you said." she said and I laughed. I heated up the water and walked over to sit by her.

"You know," she started off, "I usually don't talk to people. But I really like you. Not to mention I'm usually not this open." she said.

"well I like you too." I stated. She smiled and giggled as I handed her hot chocolate to her. I smiled to her and we sat there and talked for a few hours. She left after that. And now that dinner was made for Charlie I was laying in bed thinking about what I learned in that hour. I figured out that she didn't think I was human. She said I was too sweet. What an imagination. She said that she felt as if she could tell me anything. So I asked about the bruises and she told me that her father can be abusive. She made me promise not to tell and promised to let me treat her if she is hurt and said she would come back every day to let me groom her. I really liked her. Who would abuse such a cute little girl? It was gut wrenching. Maybe when I turn eighteen I can turn her so called "father" in and she can live with me. I can get my own place too. I fell asleep to those thoughts. Plotting her escape.


	3. Black Eye

Chapter 3

****

A/N: hey! Well sorry this chapter is so short but ill make it up on the next chapter. So I wont get to write for about a week because I am going on a cruise to Jamaica! But I will be writing at Jamaica so it will be long! Well long_er_. Oh and just so everybody knows, its suppose to be a lot like the first of the normal twilight book. It will only be that way at the first.

__

Previously: I fell asleep to those thoughts. Plotting her escape.

I woke up to the annoying shriek of the alarm clock next to my bed. My pale hand reached out from the lump on the mattress and smacked the top of the alarm clock. I groaned and rolled out of the bed. Later at lunch I decided. If Edward was there, at the table I would ditch. If he wasn't, I would go to Biology without a fight. I looked up to my fate. Yes! He isn't there. When I got home Charlie wasn't home yet and Jaylee came over. I made dinner fed her, I gave her a bath and brushed her hair and teeth. The rest of the week went by in that fashion. Finally! The weekend! I sat up in bed and stretched. Hmmm. . .

"Bella! Mike is on the phone!" Charlie hollered from the kitchen. I grumbled and then slumped down the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked in a groggily voice.

"Oh! Bella! Hey I missed you!" He said in a peppy voice. Ah! Its too early for this! I looked over to the clock. Ok well not early its ten.

"Seriously? How could you miss me? I saw you yesterday." I said Matter-o-factly.

He muttered something indecipherable then changed the subject.

"So… Bella. Do you, Ya know, want to come down to the La Push beach with some of our friends today?" he asked sort of hesitantly.

"I would love to but-"I was cut off.

"Great! I would love for you to come!" he said.

"Um, but Mike? I don't have any swimsuits here…" I said kind of slowly.

"Oh," he started. "Well barrow one from Jessica. Kay Bye!" with that he hung up before I could object. Great. I don't really_ want_ to see Jess. Oh, well. Suck. It. Up. I sighed and punched her number into the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Jess. Its Bella. Um has Mike told you about the trip to La Push yet?" I asked sort of beating around the bush.

"Oh yeah!" she giggled. "Mike invited me… did he invite you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. . . . that's what I was calling about. I don't have any swimsuits here in Washington so I was wondering if I could barrow one of yours?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah of course! I will be over in a few minutes kay?" she asked.

"Kay." I answered. I heard keys jingle on the other line then I hung up. Fun. I look like absolute crap. I ran up the stairs to change as quickly as possible. I heard knuckles wrapping on the door. I went slowly down the stairs careful not to trip on the way. I opened the door to a cheerful Jessica with a blue swimsuit in her hand.

"Hey Jess." I gave her a friendly hug and let her in. we went upstairs and I changed. I have to admit in this triangle top two piece blue swimsuit, I look hot! I threw on a tank top and shorts over my swimsuit and started to the door. Not to mention ignoring everything Jessica was saying. I was almost to the door when I heard a little knock. I already knew who it was. Jaylee. I opened the door and looked down. I saw the cutest little girl with a huge blackening bruise on her left eye. Her face was slightly tilted trying to hide the bruise from me. I gasped and kneeled down to hug her.

"Jaylee," I said. I felt her little form wrack with tears as I had her wrapped in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked her on the verge of tears.

"I wouldn't give my food to the dogs…" she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jay." I hugged her a little longer until Jessica cleared her throat behind us.

"You know," she started. "She can come. I'm sure Mike wont mind."

"Go where?" Jaylee asked.

"Do you want to go swimming with me and some of my friends?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I think I still have some swimsuits from earlier summers with Charlie. Of course its too small now so it would fit her. I got her swimsuit and we left in Jessica's car.


	4. Angels, and werewolves, a girl! Oh My!

Chapter 4

****

A/N: Hello! i figured maybe i should stop stalling. i know it maybe not you know super duper long but... it took me three days to wright so no complaining! in other words, I. am. TAN! Sooooo for those of you who like Jaylee there is A LOT of her in this chapter. it's a good thing believe me! So ill see if you likey! Pleaz review!

_Previously: i got her swimsuit and we left in Jessica's car._

We pulled up at mikes store, the place he told us to meet him. Jessica shut off the car and walked out. I turned back to Jaylee.

"Hey, Bella?" Jaylee asked.

"Yeah?"

"If anyone asks I fell on concrete with rollerblades Kay?" she said meekly.

I sighed.

"Kay."

We stepped out of the car hand in hand. When Mike saw us he arched his eyebrow.

"Hey Mike," I started. "This is Jaylee. She's coming along. Is that ok?"

He pursed his lips slightly for a moment.

"Of course! Welcome to the family kiddo!" Mike said happily. I looked over to Jaylee to see her reaction. I looked just in time. A grin slowly plastered its way across her tiny face. That was the first time I actually saw her that happy. I smiled to myself as we walked down towards the cars taking us to the beach. I rode in Mikes car with Jaylee on my lap in the front seat. Mike was driving and Jessica was in between us practically drooling over Mike. I do not know what she sees in him. The whole way there I stared out the window at the passing moss covered trees. After a while we finally pulled up to the reservation. There was a fire pit a little ways down made of the bits of drift wood I saw all around the rest of the beach. Later once we were all settled down more people came. Well, there was _Lauren,_ and some really tall dark skinned people. Jaylee walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella?" she said in an innocent little voice I've come to know that was the voice she used when she wanted something.

"Whaddya want Jay?" I said exasperated.

"Well," she started "Who is _that_?" she said pointing to one of the tall dark Haired people.

"Hmm I don't know actually. But ill go find out kay?" I said.

"Kay." she said as I walked away. I walked up to the guy, meerly curious. Then he turned around and his eyes got wide.

"Bella!" he said excitedly. Wait. He knows me? Who the heck is he? I cocked my head slightly to the side.

"Um, Hi?" I said merely as a question rather than a response. He chuckled darkly.

"You don't remember me do you?" he said.

"Um, frankly? No. how do you know me?" I asked.

"I'm Jake. Remember? We used to play together when we were little." he said reaching up a hand to shag his thick black hair. I thought back to the days when I used to come and visit Charlie in the summers. I remembered a kid that vaguely resembled this tall boy in front of me. Jacob! Jacob Black! that's it!

"Jake? Is that really you?" I said flabbergasted.

"Yeah. Its me." he said chuckling again.

"Holly Crow! What did you grow ten feet! Wow! I missed you!" I said ranting.

He laughed.

"Yeah… well I think you shrunk. Your tiny, Bells."

I pouted and felt my lower lip jut out slightly.

"did not" I said quietly. He burst out laughing. Once he was done I felt a little tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around to see a joyous looking Jaylee. Oops. I totally forgot about Jay. She signaled for me to lean down so I complied and she whispered in my ear.

"so who is he? Cuz he is really cute!" she said all at once. Then I heard Jake snort from behind me.

"Well why don't you talk to him." I whispered back and lightly pushed her towards him. I walked away. Later there were groups of people going to the tide pools. I went with Jaylee fallowing shortly behind me.

"So Jay, what do you think of Jake?" I said trying to keep my voice down because he was just a few feet ahead of us.

"Oh, Bella! He's dreamy!" she said at no attempt to keep her voice down. I chuckled and then heard Jake's laugh ahead. Apparently he heard. It was silent the rest of the way except for the murmuring of people in front of us.

Once we got there I went strait to the biggest tide pool there and Jaylee stuck with me. I went to the edge and leaned over as far as possible. I saw an eel wiggle its way through a crack in the rocks. Ooh its so pret- my thoughts were cut off by a face first collision with the small ocean. I felt the salt water surround me and sting my eyes. Then I saw a light. Oh it was the most beautiful light I've ever seen! Then something tugged me out of the water. I cleared my eyes of the water and then started coughing it up. Once I stopped I looked at my savior. It was Jake. His eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost. He was definitely surprised I couldn't tell why though. I looked around and all of the other tall dark guys and Jaylee were the same. I looked behind me to see what they were looking at. But my view was blocked by white glowing feathers. I furrows my eyebrows wondered what it was attached to. I fallowed the main part with my eyes to the middle of my back. I squeaked and started to hyperventilate. Since when do I have wings! I fell on my butt and sat there for a few minutes. Then Jaylee came up.

"I knew you were an angel." she said coolly.

"I saw it in a dream. The other angel said you were my protector." she said calmly. I heard a few gasps. I chuckled lightly. Not really laughingly but to take some pressure off the atmosphere.

"Um, Jaylee I'm not an angel. I doubt it. There's no such thing as fallen Angels. I'm sure I just have a bird or something stuck to my back from when I fell." I started to thing logically. See I just squished a bird.

"See I'll turn around and you will all see." I said. I turned around so everybody could see the bird stuck to my back. Then I heard Jake.

"Whoa! That is wicked! You have wings! Why didn't you tell me!" he said excitedly.

"I. DON'T. HAVE. WINGS!" I hissed through my teeth. I was now standing up. Fuming.

"Hey Bella, calm." another tall dark guy said.

"I'm Sam. And not like we will tell anybody. Were not exactly full humans either." He said. Oddly enough he is the only calm one out of the group. A couple felt Lust but still was freaking out.

"Oh Yeah? Then what are you?" I said sarcastically.

"Werewolves." he said with certainty leaking into his tone. that's funny, werewolves!

"Ha! that's funny. Show me." I said challenging him.

"Kay. Jacob, you're the best, show her." he demanded. Jacob looked apologetically at me when my jaw dropped and then he was gone. But a huge russet colored wolf was in his place. I felt my eyes widen and I fell on my back then started crawling backwards. I felt my hand cut on something. I looked down at it but it wasn't there. My whole freaking body is gone! I could still feel but I couldn't see anything. The wolf ran off into the woods then back came running Jake. He was running strait at me. Hey he's going to run strait over me! Jaylee stuck her hand out to stop him in a nick of time.

"Jake, don't. She's scared. She is still right there," she pointed to me then continued. "She will just become invisible when she is scared. And like when she is trying to get away from something, or if she wants to go some were, Pop! There are her handy wings." she explaining as much to them as she was to me. I looked down and saw myself slowly coming back to view. I looked up and they all looked back not knowing what to do now. I spoke up.

"How many of you are werewolves?" I asked now looking at the mossy ground.

"All of us." said one of the others.

"Guys we should tell her our names." said another.

"Quil" "Embry" "Jared" "Paul" "Leah" "Seth" "And you know us, me, Jake,"

"And Me Sam." they all called off.

I kept silent.

"Bella?" Jaylee said.

"Yeah?" I replied shakily.

"I want to your house can you take me there?" she said.

"O-Ok. But I cant fly." I said.

She silently pointed to the wing stuck to my back.

"I know that I _have_ wings but I don't I don't actually know how to move them!" I said.

"well, all you have to do is think about it and you will." she explained.

I perked up an eyebrow skeptically.

"Jay, I'm not going to go off and jump off of a cliff just to see if they work!" I said surprisingly coolly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to, all you have to do I try. Go ahead close your eyes and try."

I chewed my lip for a second then closed my eyes. I kept thinking, ' fly, fly, fly' then I felt my feet leave the now o so comforting ground and I felt the wings flap. I opened my eyes and gasped. I was off the ground! Not far but still there.

"so will you take me home now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah" I squeaked.

I flew back down and lifted her up bridal style. Surprisingly I almost felt nothing like she was as light as a feather. Jay must have seen my confusion.

"I'm so light because your, well inhumanly strong. Oh, and your immortal, you don't die. And! Your also Beautiful! I told you, you were far too nice to be human!" she rambled on as we landed at my house.

"I guess you were right." I mumbled far too low for her to hear.


	5. Livid

Chapter 4

****

A/N: OK I KNOW ITS SHORT! but... i do have a life. and that life is starting school soon and is extremely busy! so i swear if i hear one complaint... um, theres nothing much i can really do about it, but i will throw a hissy fit. lol anyway the only characters i own is Jaylee and her, um, to put it nicely, really horible father. all the rest belong to the all mighty stephanie meyer.

I set her down then the second we started to walk towards the house I heard somebody yelling, I quickly retracted my wings and listened harder. Their voice was rough and slurring. It was easy to tell whoever they were was drunk as they said.

"Jaylee, Where thehellareyou!" the end slurred together. " You stupid insignificant -"he stopped short when he saw us. I felt anger boil its way through my veins. Is this the, the, the, _monster_ that hurt her! He could obviously feel the hatred radiating off of me. He stepped back but quickly recovered. He stomped up to Jaylee and grabbed her arm fiercely. Without a second glance at me he yanked her arm harshly away.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry this putrid rodent has been bothering you." he mumbled. It was barely in coherent words but I could easily hear.

"she' is not a rodent. She is a sweet little girl, and you hurt her again I _will_ kill you!" I threatened. Normally I would shy away from violence, but with him it came naturally. He scoffed and walked back into the woods with Jaylee towed behind. Ah! I felt like screaming and then strangling him to death! I brought out my wings. I was going to fly above the trees and save her! I wasn't that experienced with the flying yet but it's not like I'm just going to hand her over! I started to flap my wings. I looked over at my truck and caught a glimpse of myself in the rust paint. I looked terrifying! My hair was all astray, flying in every witch way, my eyes were black, as were my wings. I turned my attention back to the matter at hand. I spotted an opening a little further down the trees, I sped towards it and saw a little trailer home with a metal fence around it. There were two huge dogs in the yard ferociously barking. One looked up at me and went crazy. I glared at it, and it instantly calmed down. The one next to it shut its trap too. I flew down there and landed next to them. I heard the old man yelling and Jaylee's cry's of pain.

I was furious. Jaylee and the evil old crock pot stepped out of the looming darkness of the forest. (I have absolutely no idea why I put crock pot as an insult, but I did. So insert a whittier comment if you like. Lol.) He threw her to the ground, her face took in a mouthful of dirt and he kicked her in the stomach before looking up at me. No, now I wasn't just furious. I was livid. I could feel the temperature drop at least ten degrees, and the normally cloudy gray sky, turned a pure black. I felt myself glare and lighting went off behind me, then sent a _boom _loud enough to shake the earth, slightly. He dropped the beer can that was in one hand and then dropped to his knees in fear.

"Jaylee, go home." I said in a voice that even surprised me. It was filled with anger, and bloodlust. I pointed my finger towards my house, and she was off in seconds. I popped my neck and knuckles while slowly walking towards him. I flew into the air as high as I could. That only took about a half a second, then dove down as fast as possible. Closer, and closer I got, so close. I heard his blood curdling screech as I was mere inches away from his face.

--

****

Jaylee's pov

(ha bet you thought I was gonna go on. NOT!)

I ran tripping, as fast as my little legs could manage. I saw her face back there and knew what was going to happen. I didn't want to stay to watch. I mean he was evil and all, but still my father. I couldn't help but find a sliver of pity for my old man. I knew what was coming to him. I heard a screech that sounded worse that a cat being skinned, come from behind me. I could tell she started taking action. That made me run faster. I finally made it out of the woods. It was starting to get dark outside. Even with Bella's special weather channeling it was about eight or close to nine. I ran across the lawn and through the front door all the while, hearing the screams. Then abruptly they stopped. I knew she was done. I ran up the stairs to her room, and hid under the covers. I listed to the flap of her wings till they landed by the front door.

--

****

Bella's pov

I landed right in front of the door. I was covered in blood. My fun tank top, meant for the beach, was soaked with blood. I could hear Jaylee's heart beat upstairs. She was laying in my bed. I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I needed to get cleaned up before I could see her. This for sure would freak Jaylee out. It isn't exactly something she would see everyday.

**A/N: ok just by curiousity, can anybody guess how old i am? just a wondering.**


End file.
